What a Lovely way to Burn: Fever
by artiist1284
Summary: A little Christmas fun. Lois is finally back at the Daily Planet. It's Christmas time once again, and things are starting to steam up between Lane and Kent. Will the two finally get that kiss they were denied at Chloe's wedding or will a miracle be needed
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Another one shot, maybe 2 parts all together 3 at the most. I was hopping to get it done before Christmas, but wasn't able to. Since it's still the holidays, I decided to post it anyway. Enjoy!  
**Summary: **A little Christmas fun with Clark and Lois, of course! It's Christmas time, once again and things are starting to steam up between our favorite duo. Set to the not so Christmas song of "Fever" by Peggy Lee. Eighth season, some time after Lois returns back to the Daily Planet.  
**Disclaimer:**Must I? Alright, yea you know the drill. I own nothing...nada...zip....except for this idea.

**1 of 2/3 ****Enjoy & Review!**

**Fever**

**

* * *

**

1 a**:** a rise of body temperature above the normal b**:** any of various diseases of which fever is a prominent symptom.  
**2 a: a state of** **heightened or intense emotion or activity** b**:** a contagious usually transient enthusiasm.

* * *

_never know how much i love you  
__never know how much i care_

Lois rocked her head, it bounced in one direction then another to the music only she could hear in her head. Her teeth lightly biting indents into the yellow wood of her pencil. No pens around to be found, it figured.

Clark pulled at his collar, fighting a smile off his mouth and the spike in his testosterone at the image of Lois' lips wrapped around a pointed...long...object. He coughed roughly, shocked at the shift his mind took. One moment he was thinking about the Christmas Wish List he was doing an article on and the next, well... Not like the display in front of him was helping any.

_Can't believe she's wearing the top. _Clark dug his fingers into closed eyes as he groaned. _I'm going to KILL, Jimmy!_

_Clark..._

"...Clark!" Lois shouted a second time, finally getting his attention as he jerked his head up.

"Umm, yea?" He coughed, his fingers pulling once again at the constricting tie.

"Proof read." She simply said, leaning over her desk to hand him her article. Blues connecting with a view of creamy mounts peaking through the 'offending' red, V-neck top, starring straight back at him.

Thoughts of killing Jimmy, again, were now conflicting with ones of worshiping him. Especially, with the lift of even more bustier mounds as Lois' chest pressed into the desk further, handing over the papers.

Clark quickly took them from her hands, averting his eyes and praying she didn't see him starring. His eyes intently grazing the paper as if he wasn't just starring at the overly cleavage he seen from her position. A smirk and upward brow coming from Lois at his antsy behavior, thinking nothing of it, she shrugged it off.

The papers almost go flying from shaky hands as Clark feel a vibrate in his pocket. A quick apologetic grin to Lois' curious-glare while his hand busy itself by yanking out the cell phone. Text message. Jimmy. Now what?

**From: Jimmy Olsen  
Received: Dec 21 4:58 pm**

**Merry Christmas, C.K.**

**- ;)**

Clark looked up at that moment to see a knowing look on Jimmy's all too smiling face. He giving a slight wave from across the bullpen as he stood at the water cooler. A look of extreme beat-down flashed across Clark's face and Jimmy knew all too well the reason why.

Said red, V-neck top that Lois was now sporting was a Secret Santa gift from Jimmy. The same top that caught Clark's attention days before when he and Jimmy were out shopping for the people they drew in the Secret Santa gift giving lotto. A top that hugged a girl's chest in the right ways and allowed the spill of skin that was classy and damn hot at the same time.

Jimmy could attest to it as well, he pictured his wife in the same shirt numerous times when he first saw it out shopping with Chloe. So, he definitely knew the magnetism it could bring out on any female individual.

"Wouldn't be picturing it on our favorite loud mouth, would you?"

"N-No!...No, it's for my pick."

"Clark, you picked the 60 year old delivery lady."

When gifts were exchanged, lets just say if there was ever a day Clark could need CPR, it would have been definitely the Christmas office party for their floor. His face when Lois opened her Secret Santa present was priceless!

"Trying to tell me something Jimbo?" Lois quirked her brow and waved the top at him, teasingly. Of course there was no keeping a surprise from her. She had Chloe spill the beans with the slightest hint that she knew Chloe knew something of who her Secret Santa was.

Olsen cocked his head giving a pointed look at Lois as he stayed cool. Already having his answer ready, he replied simply. "I thought I was going to be drawing Chloe's name, so, I already had the gift picked."

The crashing glass of eggnog from Clark's hand was his only reply. Much later when his thought process returned, would he plan the fall of the Daily Planet's photographer.

And in true Lois fashion, not one to let a free gift go to waste. She now sat across from his desk wearing the paint-on shirt that was allowing the freedom of his and every hormonal guy's imagination run rampant.

"Ahem." Clark coughed loudly at two fellow male employees who were taking a little too long passing their connected desks. Eyes lingering a bit too long on Lois' assets for his taste as well. Did he mention Jimmy better put on his New Year's Resolution, 'Hope to see the new year'?

_when you put your arms around me  
I give you fever that's so hard to bare_

Lois stood to her feet, heels clicking as she walked over and planted herself on the edge of Clark's desk. "How's it going?"

"What?" Clark asked dumbfounded, too distracted by the view that was once more eye level and that much more closer.

"Smallvile, you haven't even looked it over yet." Lois gave a look like 'what's he been doing?' "I wasn't stretching when I was reaching over to you."

Clark went stiff in more ways then one as Lois' bare thigh brushed against his hand and as her arm rested against the back of his shoulders to keep from slipping off his desk.

He tried to look away as best he could, keeping the paper between his view. " Lois it's kind of hard..."

"Is it?" Lois teased, her eyes dropping down to his lower region and laughed at the way the steel in Clark's eyes glared up at her.

"Weren't you doing something? Like finishing the article Tess wants by midnight?" Clark said and felt the loss as she raised to her feet, grabbing her winter coat from her chair.

"Actually, going somewhere." She corrected flipping up the collar around her neck, always an amused look on her face.

Clark looked out the windows that could be seen from his view to make sure the sight hadn't suddenly changed. Nope, it was still pouring snow and at least five inches had to be covering the ground. Yea, the roads would be somewhat cleared in the city but leaving Lois to her own devices in any weather spelled disastrous.

His eyes going back to Lois as she pulled her purse strap up her shoulder, his throat going dry as a weak smile tweaked his lips. "You're, serious? Lois have you've seen what it's like out there?"

"Smallville, I have eyes." Lois retorted over her shoulder as she headed for the elevators and came to a stop surprised to see Clark already stading in front of the silver doors, placing coat on.

"I'm starting to think maybe you need an eye-exam." Clark retorted, his fingers doing up the buttons as Lois, standing hands on hips, sized him up."Where could you possibly need to be in this weather?"

"I have presents to pick up from the store." She shook her head, wondering what he was doing. "Where are you going?"

"With you."

"Really?" Lois asked as if challenging him.

The _Ding _of the elevators doors sounded and they opened to an empty cart.

"Yes." Clark holding them from closing as he nodded his head in for Lois to enter. That nod he's been directing toward her lately as if she had no say any more. The nod that placed a little bit of control over her and she allowed it. A nod that could be so damn sexy when coming from him, commanding her....HER! From any other guy, it sure as hell wouldn't be tolerated, but from Clark it was just so natural to give in?

_you give me fever when you kiss me  
fever when you hold me tight_

Lois swallowed hard, but raised her head as if not affected and entered as he released the door to close. Taking his place next to her side as the cart made it's smooth ride down. Her eyes glancing at him and then quickly snapping away as his sneaked looks back.

She bit her molars against the inside of her cheek, heart doing a 75 on a 55 mile road zone inside her chest and trying to keep up the facade of things returning back to normal since that 'moment' at Chole's wedding reception was steadily going down hill.

It was obvious Clark was feeling something toward her that night and she definitely couldn't deny to herself what she was feeling for him. Hell, yea, she was shocked and unsure and she was sure her face was showing him just that when they leaned into each other for a kiss that never got the chance to happen. She was crushed and devastated that what she knew would be the perfect moment for them was suddenly stomped into mud with the arrival of one Lana Lang.

She was certain one look of Lana in those blues of his and it was only a matter of seconds before he would be on hands and knees in front of her begging her to come back to him. The reason she could honestly say that made her leave his side and take one of his ques and brood on the Kent's porch with a bottle of champagne.

She would have definitely stitched up her bleeding heart, barricade it with locks and chains once more and with the help of a year supply of pepto, stomach, somehow, the debacle of a relationship that was Clark and Lana. Taking on the role as supportive friend all the while trying to drown the revelation of feelings that crept up on her like a parasite but much more lethal because this found a way to her heart.

To say she was relieved that Lana didn't stick around, when she finally returned back with a healed up Jimmy Olsen and newly found cousin, would be the understatement of the year. Lois was all expecting to hear Clark and Lana to announce their engagement after the weeks she'd been away. But the look in Clark's eyes and the hard to miss expression of joy on his face in one second flat eradicated that wall she had plan on protecting her heart in the onslaught of seeing Clark and Lana back together.

He all but raced to her and spun her around the bull pen in his arms, it was all there on his face what he wanted to do, but he witheld. Clark settled for wrapping her into a hug, pouring in how much he missed her, his face burring into her hair and inhaling deeply. For a moment Lois allowed herself to indulge in his concern, in his content on having her back, and for a moment she tricked herself into imagining just how loved she could feel from that man.

It wasn't allowed to last, though, she wouldn't let it. Lois Lane came close to knowing what exactly true love really could be like, but her fear in destroying something so much more precious as friendship kept her in check from crossing over that line. With a witty comment and a punch to the arm Mrs. Independent was back as the girl with feelings for the farm boy was locked away with her emotions and a lighter in hand forced to burn them or be burned.

Lois shook her head, batting away thoughts as Clark cleared his throat. He couldn't help but notice her lack of verbal contribution she was always an abundance in and noticing how 'not right' things haven't exactly been in since her return weeks ago. And her, especially, avoidance of a certain topic dealing with her and him and an almost kiss that would have been mutual between them if not for interruption.

"Lois..." Clark started but as on cue Lois skidded into conversation. "How's your mom, Clark?"

He blew a breath from between his lips, she always seemed to know when he tried to open that door. "She's good and really misses everyone."

Lois bounced from toes to heels as if suddenly becoming ADDish, and smacked her palm against her head. "Crap! Forgot to make a quick stop on a floor."

She turned reaching to press the floor button to light it up when the elevator lurched, causing her feet to shift from under her and fall into Clark. He turned catching her effortlessly, his arms instinctively finding home around her waist as her hands found belonging upon his chest. Lois hesitantly looked up, hazels striking blues and she could have sworn she heard the crackle of electricity between them. She sure as hell felt it and if his tighter hold on her body was any indication, he was feeling it too.

_Fever In the morning  
Fever all through the night_

The elevators doors slid open with a _Ding _on the floor she wanted and Lois practically ran from his arms. Clark too far gone in the moment to realize her escape to stop her and slowly followed lead onto the empty, dark floor. His hand pushing through his hair as the awkward moments between them never seemed to cease.

"What are we doing here?" He asked for the sake of chasing the tension away.

Lois on the other hand chose to continue to act as whatever seem to happen between them, never happened at all in her opinion. She busily making her way through the darkness that only lit with the pale light of the moon as he kept a few steps behind her.

"We? Nothing." She quirked, tip-toeing lightly to not run into anything that might be in her path. "I'm picking up a few things."

"You know Lois, elaboration every now and again wouldn't hurt." Clark smirked, having no trouble at all seeing through the inky Vail.

"Where would the fun be in that, Smallville?" She threw to him over her shoulder. "Besides you're the one who volunteered himself along. I don't recall asking for a chaperon."

Lois rolled her eyes at the gruff sound of his exhale and followed it by one of her own with an explanation. "Chloe is worse then me when it comes to surprises..."

"I find that hard to believe." Clark teased, stopping along side her as she faced a file cabinet.

"Whatever." She glared at him as she grabbed at the handles. "I had to find somewhere other then my apartment to hide her present."

Clark noticed her hand's struggling against the mental knobs. "Why didn't you just ask me to hide it at the farm."

"Right, like Mrs. Nosey wouldn't have sniffed it out there either." Lois grunted, straining to budge open the doors on the file cabinet.

_Sun lights up the day time  
moon lights up the night  
_  
"I think it's locked." Clark pointed out as Lois' knuckles turned white from her unsuccessful battle.

"It's not locked it's just stuck." Lois gritted between teeth, not one to easily give up.

"Let me have a go at it." He tried for the handle, reaching out only to be slapped away.

"No, I think I can handle two stubborn doors, Smallville."

"Lois, you're going to end up hurting youself. Just let me do it."

With a huff of exasperation she flung the doors open, spotted the sparkling-red wrapping of Chloe's gift and snacthed the present from the top shelf. A smug look on her moon-lit face as she turned to her annoying partner. "Despite popular belief, Smallivlle, I don't always need your help."

Clark shook his head sending back his own annoyed look, his blues suddenly caught movement from the corner of his eyes. His arms shooting out to encase around Lois' body and spun as boxes and equipment from the top of the cabinet toppled over to where they just stood. Their heads turn to seen the avalanche raining down and to a stop as one last box landed with a hard thud before they turned back their heads to each other.

_I light up when you call my name  
and you know i'm gonna treat you right_

"You were saying?" His voice barely above a whisper, in a husky note that made her stomach clench and tingle along with how she was practically a second layer of skin upon his body.

His blues had her frozen in place, scarred to move or she was sure she wouldn't be able to survive, especially with the look he was giving her. It was like he was in need, like he was a man starving for something, it made her gulp because she knew exactly what that need was. She frozed even more, if possible, as he raised his hand pushing back a strand of hair that fell in her face.

His fingers doing evil things as it lingered on her skin before slowly dropping to her shoulder to smooth down her arm, waves of fire licking down its path. Her eyes following along as if in shock of the not so subtle move he was putting on her. Her mouth went dry and she was so hesitanting to look back at him, which Clark noticed and he placed a finger under her chin, slightly bringing up her face toward his much closer one.

"Lois." One word and she felt like he dowsed her in fuel, sparked a match and set her a blaze. His light touch around her wrist and drawing circles on her palm was searing her skin enough and he had to speak to make it even worse.

She took a step back, meaning to slip around him when he took a step blocking her path in a side-like waltz. A mischievous grin on his face that lit his eyes and despite her uncertainty, she had to fight to keep her own lips from betraying her and break out in a smile. Lois cocked her head, her eyes daring him in a wordless game of cat and mouse to give her the best he got.

Clark raised his brow, wordlessly taking the challenge, his body turned to follow as she manuvered around him and sauntered backwards with a tease upon her face. Lois crook her finger as she signaled him to come-and-get-it and like a moth to flame he wanted to burn.

_you give me fever when you kiss me  
fever when you hold me tight _

He rushed her against the sliver doors of the elevator, a little squeak came from her smiling lips as he held her captive between his hands on either side of her head. His face closing the space between them until he was close enough she could feel his warm breath tease at her lips.

Lois pressed a hand against his chest stopping his advances, a tweak at the corners of her mouth. "What are you doing?"

His heart skipped at the husky tease in her voice and simply pointed up without looking. "Mistletoe. It's only right."

She flashed him a smile and he returned the same likewise as he dipped his head, closing in onto her lips that were calling his name frantically for the connection with his. Slowly he inched closer, their breaths doing a waltz as it skidded warmth between them in a surge that kept drawing him closer to the honey pot.

At that moment the _Ding_sounded and the doors gave way allowing Lois to escape inside as she quickly made way to the far side of the elevator. Only shrugging teasingly at the incredulous look on his face as he boarded along. His steps taking him closer to crowd her but she slipped around him, keeping him from trapping her against the wall and turned around only to have him surprisingly standing there in front of her.

"I do remember a tradition that went along with a piece of misletoe that owes me a kiss." His hands went to her waist to slide up and down her sides like they were his to own and do as he pleased.

A shiver of sensations went through her body and she could feel it all the way to her toes. What happen to being cautions and just sticking to being friends? Damn, Smallville, sure wasn't playing fair and if he wanted to play, she sure as hell was gamed.

**To Be Continued... **

* * *

**A/N: **Hoped it put you in the holiday mood ;) lol Anyway, Happy Holidays and Happy New Years 2009!!! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Finally, the 2nd and final part of this lil one-shot. Thanks you guys for the reviews on the first half!!! A lil, AUish in the fact both Clark's parents are alive.

**2/2 Read, Review & Enjoy!!!**

**Spike**

* * *

6 a: a pointed element in a graph or tracing **b: an unusually high and sharply defined maximum**  
8: a momentary sharp increase and fall in electric potential 9: an abrupt sharp increase

* * *

_Fever  
In the morning  
Fever all through the night_

"Well, some things were just meant to burn."

She pushed away from him, pressing up against the the elevator wall. Her brows arched as she gave it a little suggestive wiggle to him as her lips slid effortlessly in a teasing smirk. Clark raised his brow and repeated her steps, slipping back against his corner of the wall and folded his arms across his chest, daring to see what she would do next.

As if taking that challenge, Lois places the small red present belonging to Chloe between her teeth, and runs the palms of her hands over her chest, squeezing her mounds up once in the passing before stretching up idly. Clark had the nerve to look bored and even patted his hand over his mouth in a fake yawn for good measure. Inside he was smiling wickedly as a Cheshire cat, though.

_Everybodies got the fever  
That is somethin you all know_

Lois cut her eyes at his audacity to act like he wasn't liking what he was seeing and it prompted her to keep on going. She flung her chocolate strands over her shoulder as she turned to face the wall. Hitching her black Jimmy Choo on the silver metal holding bar, she flaunted her slender, long, wrap around a guy's waist, leg covered in silk stocking coming only to her knee.

_Fever is'nt such a new thing  
Fever start long ago_

She turned her head to him, eyes looking seductively as she trailed her hands from her ankle pushing the black fabric of her skirt out of the way showing even more of her incredible leg as her hand rested mid-thigh. Clark gave an interest eye as he tilted his head toward her, clearly enjoying the show despite the cool demeanor he was fronting.

"That's good." He complemented, kicking off from the wall and stalked up behind her. His body flushed against her back as his hand laid upon her own that was slowly riding up her silk-stocked leg.

A smile tweaked at her lips before his hands firmly grabbed her shoulders, spinning her around, she gave a squeak as he pushed his body into hers against the wall of the elevator. Lighting up the buttons of the floors, before Lois pushed them across to the other wall never breaking body contact.

"But this is better." She whispered low and seductively, her hands finding the inside of his shirt to rake down his body and latch onto the belt of his pants. With the support she slid her body down against his and looked up into his blues suggestively.

The suggestion not going past him as he smiled widely, finding the look in her hazels and the thin, red, package in her mouth too exciting to not have his mind wander down a certain, erotic path.

_Romeo love Juliet  
Juliet she felt the same_

"Maybe Later." He leaned down and grabbed her up gently from the back of her head, her face within inches of his. Taking the present from her lips, he replaces it with the rush of his own mouth as his arms take hold around her body. Feeling a fire more alive then, he could swear, the sun could ever produce in him. And he wanted to burn...

Lois grounded against him, her body not immune to the same flame that was igniting in his own body was seeping through her pores and pouring it's wicked allure into her own. There was no warning...no thoughts to even think...just pure ecstasy.

_When he put his arms around her  
He said Julie baby your my flame_

"What are we doing?" Lois' words breathy and wound up as he continued to devour every inch his lips could savor. Her mind trying to fight a loosing battle through a haze that just wouldn't quit. She felt like she was melting, boneless, turning to goo, but damn, was it nice.

"Kissing." Clark responded, his mind too far gone to question what felt so right.

_Now give me fever  
When were kissin_

"Why?" Lois moaned deep from her throat as Clark's mouth discovered one of her sensitive spots, driving whatever little sanity she clung to right out the window.

Noises of pleasure played through the elevator as a decent to higher levels went unnoticed, even as the silver doors slid open followed by a Ding did nothing to bring the two to the present from the world they were wrapped in, sheer silk, crushed velvet and steel planes.

_Fever with that flame in you  
Fever  
I'm a fire  
Fever yeah i burn for you_

Chloe stood gaping and wide eyed at the elevator that has been turned into the love shack in over a few hours. With the two who look like they were enjoying sampling exotic ambrosia, not the caverns of each other's mouth. An embarrassing smile claimed Chloe's lips as she starred awkwardly at the two who were slowly coming to the fact they were on display for not only Chloe but like half the bull pen.

"That for me?" Chloe chirped noticing her name on the package and snatching the present with her gloved hand from Clark's naughty hand that was trying to mold itself against Lois'...lower cheek. "You guys really shouldn't have...but I would have been sold without the freaky sex in the elevator scene."

_Captain smith and pocahontas  
had a very mad affair_

"Chloe?" Clark asked shaking his head and blinking his eyes, Lois doing the same as they untangled themselves from each other's possessive grip.

"What the hell is going on?" Lois half coughed, half chocked out trying to gain back some kind of composure after what happened or what almost happened in private in on show for the worst gossip floor in the Daily Planet. They working on the said worst gossip floor.

Chloe in reply, only raised her brow, looking from Lois to Clark in amusement, lips tightly pressed together to keep from bursting out in laughter. This not escaping the keen eyes of one annoyed Lois Lane who rolled her eyes at her cousin's mirth in finding this humorous.

_When her daddy tried to kill him  
She said daddy oh don't you dare_

"For the record, 'I' got you the gift." Lois smirked, her hand at her temple as clarity began to swim back to her head and walked toward her desk.

Chloe let out a chuckle as she turned to look back at Clark who still was fighting the effects of the goings on in the elevator. "How you like the wrapping paper? Red Crush. They should really put a warning on that stuff, you know with the sparkling-shine coming from melted red Kryptonite."

_He gives me fever  
With his kisses_

Clark opened his mouth about to comment when Lois popped from nowhere back next to Chloe's side who stuffed her gift into her lead-lined purse dispelling the effect. One never knew when green...or red...Kryptonite was needed to carry around. Or both just because they matched the Christmas theme, but...okaaaaay.

Lois grabbed Chloe's shoulder and slung her slightly around to face her. "'Big-Its' is selling Kryptonite infused wrapping paper?"

Chloe nodded slowly and looked at her loose-cannon cousin like it was obvious. "Uh-yea."

_fever when he holds me tight  
Fever  
I'm his misses  
Daddy won't you treat him right_

"RED Kryptonite infused wrapping paper?" Lois questioned again and received the same look from Chloe and an even weirder one from Clark whose cheeks were still apple red from their tryst in the elevator.

Lois had to suppress back a smugged smile at the effect she caused on the farm boy and shook her head before explaining. "Don't you see? 'Big-Its' is using the Red Kryptonite as an aphrodisiac!"

Chloe perked up and smiled as the thought finally hit home with her. "Making it irresistible to buyers! They can't help but purchase as much as they can when they touch this stuff. Instead of it being the first person they see, it's the first 'thing' that they go crazy for."

_Now you listened to my story  
Here's the point that i have made_

"I don't get it." Clark said shaking his head.

Lois tilted her head, 'You wouldn't' flashed across her eyes with annoyance. "It's like subliminal messaging but in drug form. As soon as it's touched the Red Kryptonite seeps through their pores making them have to buy the wrapping paper and lots of it. So the first thing they see, which would be the wrapping paper, makes them go crazy for it.....Though, not in your parents case..."

Clark's face dropped at the sound of that, his head snapping in her direction. "Lois, what did you do?"

Lois let out an exasperated huff that usually meant she was in guilt of something. "Ok, so I asked your Mom to wrap my Christmas gifts...you know how much I suck at it!"

"Lois!" Clark warned.

Chloe laughed loudly as Lois shrugged, a feigned innocent look on her face. "Lets just say with the way things are going, you might have a little brother or sister soon. I'd give them the house tonight just to be safe...though...I did leave about three rolls there. I would make it a few nights. "

Clark looked ready to strangle and disembodied someone before Chloe pipped up. "Lois, this is the find of the year. What a way to end the year with a bang."

"Exactly!" Lois chimed proudly and headed to her desk to type the story with the two following behind. "Not only is this illegal, but I bet 'Big-Its' is making a killing like crazy selling that Red Kryptonite-infused wrapping paper."

"Sounds like a job for team Lane and Kent." Chloe smiled and waved the two off as she left from their conjoined desk to hunt down her husband.

"Ugh! RED!" Lois screamed startling Clark and a few other employees close enough to the out burst.

Clark looked around his computer, brow up in puzzling-concern. "You, Ok?"

"Yea, just dandy." Lois snipped, her fingers typing furiously at the keys that he was surprised she wasn't pounding at them. Clearly her definition of fine was exactly not the case because the events of the elevator were definitely on mind if the rose overtaking her creamy skin was any indication.

"Are you mad?" Clark asked leaning on the top of his monitor and looking down at her with hidden amusement.

Lois swung her head up to glare at him. "Does it look like I'm mad?"

If that wasn't mad claiming her expression, he really hated to see what pissed off was. He only nodded and quickly stopped at the glaring she was directing to him "Lois, about what happened in the el-"

"Clark, how about a little less talking to me and a lot more picking up the phone and seeing what you can get from 'Big Its', ok?" She gave a fake smile and dropped her attention back to her computer screen, fingers still a mile a minute as Clark flopped into his seat.

After the dead end calls he made to the manager of 'Big-Its', which big surprise there, didn't give so much as an inkling of fowl play, turned to his computer to see if he could search anything out. All the while listening to Lois huffing and speak angry nonsense that he couldn't even make out with his super-hearing.

"Lois, you sure you're okay?" Clark asked in genuine concern this time.

"Fine, Clark!" Lois snapped without true heat, without looking from the screen she busily worked out the story on.

"You're calling me Clark." He pointed out, as he checked out a few websites. "Which only happens when you're mad or serious...or hungry...or bit-."

Lois looked around her computer, catching his eyes and speaking as if to a child. "I'm...Fine...Small...Ville.....Happy?"

Clark rolled his eyes as she disappeared behind her screen once again and the tip-tap of the keys returned full-blow as well.

"Fine." Clark mumbled and mocked under his breath as he went back to his job at hand when a chime rung and a small window popped up on his screen.

Clark leaned close to the screen, reading out-loud what it said. "It's true, isn't it?"

He shook his head, sliding his hand down his face in frustration. "Lois, I'm sitting two feet in front of you. And what are you talking about?"

"Type it!" Was her only reply and as he looked at his screen what she just said was again thrown at him but in big, bold letters and lots of these-!!!!!.

Leave it to Lois to find more then one way to yell at me, Clark mused and humored her by typing what he just asked her in their IM screen.

"What are you talking about?" He said as he typed and the chimed sounded again as he pressed send and Lois received it.

"What am I talking about?" Lois ranted out loud as she typed the words angrily in her IM box. "That the only time it seems like you can kiss me is when you're under the influence of that freakin red rock!!!"

Clark swallowed hard, falling back against his seat and hesitantly looked around the computer again. "You want me to kiss you?"

She wasn't going to look at him, but he could hear her teeth grinding together and using his x-ray vision see her burn holes into her computer screen as she glared at it. That so wasn't the right thing to ask....

He didn't know what was happening faster or maybe it was all happening at one time, her yelling at him every word she was furiously typing and the words with that damn annoying ring sounding simultaneously.

"I can't believe you asked me that!" Lois shouted and shook her head, she would have thought after what almost occurred at Chloe's wedding and what kept happening between them with the blasted red rock, something was there between them. "That isn't even the point!"

"What is-" He tried to say but her rants were overpowering and kept on going, right over his words. "Lois..."

"You kissed Lana...ok, so she was your girlfriend...ex-girlfriend....but you kissed Chloe..."

Clark leaned his head in his hand, glaring at the non-stop verbals being thrown at him. "Lois..."

"...and yea I know she's your best friend...and you guys don't see each other like that, anymore...which is a good thing..."

"Lois, are you going to let me spe-" He rolled his eyes, it was like trying to talk to a wall...no, a wall wouldn't talk back. "I guess not."

"...But with none of them did you ever needed freakin red rock crap to initiate a kiss!....What is it with me...."

"Red rock crap?" Clark raised his brow looking taken back by the title, but nothing he was saying was stopping the running of the bull her mouth took on at that moment.

"...Am I just that...that...WHAT?! Unliked? That's it isn't it, you don't like me or find me that attractive to kiss..."

Clark stood up.

"So, there's the truth...maybe I shouldn't be surprised..."

He walked around his desk to Lois' side of the desk.

"I mean I really don't like you eit-"

She was hushed as she was involuntarily swirled around to see Clark leaning over her, his hands leaning on her arm rests, entrapping her on the chair. The position of his body blocking her path of escape making her gulp and stare wide-eyed into those intense baby blues he fixed on her hazel orbs.

_Chicks were born to give you fever  
Be it fair and have a sense of game_

Lois froze at the feel of his fingers locking under her chin and pulling her face closer to his, nothing else was real and seemed to all melt away while he was there, looming, taking over her and she willing gave it over to him.

"I don't need red meteorite or anything else to want to kiss you." He whispered roughly, finally getting her attention and smoothing his voice. "I was joking about not knowing you wanted me to kiss you, because I wanted to also, for a long time now."

"Really?" Lois' voice was a squeak, which she would have to yell at herself later for making, but right then she could care less.

_They give you fever  
when you kiss them_

He nodded slowly and just as slow and sweet he covered his lips over hers, his knees almost buckling and melt like butter as she responded back. Her fingers curling between the back of his neck to draw circles onto his skin between the stubble of hair.

_Fever if you really learned_

_Fever  
Till you sizzlen  
But what a lovely way to burn_

Euphoria had nothing on what she was feeling at that moment and neither could the red rock make her feel this good by kissing him. It was pure him, an essence she wished she could bottle and keep for all time, just to feel this over and over again. Maybe market it-

_But what a lovely way to burn_

All thoughts were gone at the nibble on her bottom lip and his tongue sliding over to wipe away the sting. His tongue meeting hers as she gave him entrance deeper inside the honey pot of her mouth. Both letting out groans as satisfaction among the lapping sounds of entwined lips and passion filled kisses.

_But what a lovely way to burn_

Clark pulled back slightly, to Lois' dismay, realizing she needed air but she could have went on forever even in the threat of a black out as long as his lips were on hers.

_But what a lovely way to burn_

He leaned his forehead against hers, feeling her lips smile against his, her eyes still closed and basking in the warmth he stole over her skin.

"Happy?" He asked mocking her earlier words after searing her mouth once more with a hard-needed kiss.

Lois was in a daze, so high on cloud nine she could have sworn she was floating and not sitting slouched in her seat. Clark tightened his tie, fixing it as he walked back to his desk and plopping smugly back in his seat. A few snickers and giggles snapped Lois out of the haze, her face red as she cleared her throat loudly and narrowed her eyes at a few heads that quickly turned away.

"Whoo Hoo! Go Lois!" Chloe's voice shouted somewhere in the bullpen, amusement and happiness sounding in her voice for her cousin. She couldn't help but tease, what was family for?

"Shut up, Chlo!" Lois shouted back, eyes trying to search her cousin out among the bullpen and thought she saw her and her goof of a husband quickly hiding behind a cabinet but wasn't sure.

In true Lois pride, despite the bright pink of her cheeks, she straighten herself in her seat, smooth out her clothes as best she could and slid back closer to her computer. Her fingers about to attack the keys once more when a chime sounded on her open IM window.

**BoyScout21(6:52:44PM):**

**Dinner, tonight with my Folks, no excuses....Besides, I think we should rescue them from the evil wrapping paper.**

Lois chuckled into a smile, biting on her bottom lip, she could still feel his burning and pulsing with need on her mouth and had to keep from letting out another moan. She cleared her head, giving it a shake once to compose herself and laid her fingers to the keys.

**MadDog22(6:53:55PM): **

**I would love too, and don't think cuz I'm giving in now that means you can boss me into doing whatever you want :P.....N I guess we should rescue ur parents from the holiday bliss and smash their happiness. Geez ur such a selfish son :D haha**

**BoyScout21(6:53:57PM):**

**LOIS!**

**MadDog22(6:54:07PM):**

**LOL!**

Even though he felt like glaring and strangling her, he couldn't stop from smiling and laughing at his Lois. The thought of Lois being his and he belonging to her was doing funny little things to his stomach. Though nothing was said officially, he wasn't worried about this relationship not turning out to everything he ever wanted.

**BoyScout21(6:54:21PM):**

**Merry Christmas, Lo. XOXO :)**

Lois fell back into her seat, a huge, content smile on her face and joy and happiness sparkling in her eyes as she said. "Merry Christmas, Smallville."

She laughed at the the mocking words that chimed into the IM box.

**BoyScout21(6:54:44PM):**

**TYPE IT!!!**

Lois rolled her eyes in amusement as she heard him laugh across the desk, making eye contact once and giving him the most beautiful smile he ever seen, all of hers being beautiful. Before her attention went back to the computer screen and typed.

**MadDog22(6:55:27PM):**

**Merry Christmas, Smallville. XOXO :)**

Clark smiled for once in his life, it wasn't forced or fake or felt like he had to do it, he smiled because it was something he couldn't help but do when he was around her. He looked up to see her eyes waiting to connect once more with his, just to have his attention all for her and returned the smile that was shown on his own face.

The heavens opened up once more and poured down the white, fluffly flakes upon the winter wonderland of Metropolis as Lois and Clark with thoughts of each other danced in thier heads, settled back to typing about the crooked, red-meteorite infected wrapping paper find for the rest of the night.

_...Though it's been said....many times...._

_many ways....Merry Christmas, to you..._

**The End**


End file.
